


Doodles

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Rapunzel is doodling in her sketchbook one day and Cass decides to join her. (Cass x Punzie, fluff.)





	Doodles

Rapunzel was sitting on the castle wall on afternoon, writing in her journal. It had been some time since her long hair had returned, but no one had seemed to mind.

"Hey Raps," Cass walked over to Rapunzel, sitting beside her. Cassandra was Rapunzel's handmaiden and one of her closest friends ever since she had returned to corona, although they were really more than just friends. "You writing on your journal again?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Oh hey, Cass. Yeah, Just writing and doodling. Not much to do up here really."

"Hold on," Cass said as she took a closer look in the journal. "Is that me?" She pointed to a doodle of her.

Rapunzel chuckled. "Maybe."

"Aw, I hate to admit, but that's really sweet of you, Raps."

"Nah, I always draw picture's of my friends," Rapunzel replied.

"You saying you have more? More drawings of me, or other people?"

"Well..." Rapunzel blushed as she turned the next page, showing that it was full of pictures of Cass. Some were of her face, some were of her holding a sword, others were simply what Rapunzel imagine Cass looked like in different outfits.

Cass couldn't help but blush. She was in awe of the drawings Punzie did. "These are amazing Raps. You drew me so well."

"You think so, I mean they're just little doodles."

Cass then held Rapunzel's cheeks and gave her kiss on the lips. "Of course."

Rapunzel blushed from the kiss, hiding her face in her journal.

Cass gently put down the journal to show Rapunzel's face. "There's no need to be shy around me Raps," she smiled.

"I know but... I guess I'm still not used to kisses from girls yet," she admitted. While she and Cass had been together for sometime, Rapunzel was still getting used to her own bisexuality.

"I can help you get used to it," She said to Punzie. "How would you like me to help?"

"I... don't know," Rapunzel admitted. "I mean, I grew up in a tower. I didn't even know boys existed till I met eugene and didn't know it was possible to like boys and girls till you came along."

"Well the real world is complex and somehow complicated, you're not wrong with that. But what matters is you should just do what you really want to do and be with who you really want to be with."

"Then I want to really be with you." Rapunzel held Cass's hand. "I love you, Cass."

"I love you too, Raps," Cass replied.

Rapunzel leaned close, kissing Cass on the lips.

Cass wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's back, pulling her closer, but the two of the suddenly lost their balance and fell backwards onto the path behind the ramparts.

"Ooof!" Rapunzel grunted. She opened her eyes and saw Cass underneath her, lying between her arms and legs.

Cass smirked. "And you said you preferred to be on the bottom."

"I like to switch," Rapunzel admitted with a blush.

Cass chuckled. "Come on, let me buy you lunch, my treat."

"I'd love that," Rapunzel said, leaning down to kiss Cass again. "But you stay there for a while. I like you lying down."

"Tease," Cass remarked.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Super special thanks to Nona for writing this one with me! and for doing that cover pic because... well, I can't find any decent Cass x Punzie art aside from screencaps (which don't crop well at all)

Anyway, hope you enjoy this little ficlet :3


End file.
